Tears will Fall
by Starfall2466
Summary: After a time-span of 15 years, Hilda, who disappeared all those years ago returns only for a short while. Oga was now married to Aoi Kunieda, had 2 children, had a happy life, and a caring family, but how did he end up falling in love all over again? ONE-SHOT.


**AN; Sorry, if this is rushed. R&R please!**

* * *

_"Sewer Rat, Sorry but the demon lord has asked me to return with the young master. The young master will get over it sooner or later I hope, but there is something I want to tell you before we leave." A familiar blonde said as she jumped onto Akababa with Beelze._

_"..." Oga, however, was too petrified, as Aoi, Furuichi, and the rest of the company cried their eyes out._

_"Oga...No,...Tatsumi. Even if we never return to you, just know that the young master will always love you." Baby Beel was now crying violently, as no electric sparks flew threw the woman's body. Hilda had fed Baby Beel medicine that prevented electricity._

_"I...I know that, Damn Woman! Give me my fuckin' child back then if you know that already!" Oga found his voice as he tried to reach Baby Beel. It was no use. The monster bird flew too high._

_"Tatsumi...I, also, will always-"_

RING! RING! RING!

Oga opened his eyes instantly and smashed the alarm clock to pieces. As he took a look to his left, he saw his wife, Aoi Kunieda, quietly sleeping beside him.

_"So it wasn't a dream..." _Oga thought as he got out of bed. It was 1 A.M and it was time for his daily jog. On his way he would occasionally beat up anyone who threatened him. Yup, He was that sort of guy. As he took off his shirt, he was startled by a voice behind him.

"Waking up already...?" The raven-haired girl eyed Oga sleepily. "Yeah. You go back to sleep though. You're gonna hafta feed Mikoto and Kotarou." Oga flipped the covers over her and walked out the door.

As he exited the door, two tiny figures walked in the room, and to Aoi.

"...What are you two doing at this time of day?" Aoi asked her 2 children as they clung to their crocodile and squirrel plushies.

"M-Mikoto and me want to eat breakfast now!" The 6 year-old boy shouted. He looked like an exact replica of Oga himself.

"M-Me want eat...!" The little 2 year-old girl wobbled as she tried to stand of her feet, only to fall down. She had black hair, and wore a yellow dress with little chicks on it.

"Hai, hai. What do you want to eat then?" Aoi questioned as she got out of bed and carried Mikoto down the stairs as Kotarou followed behind them. She sighed loudly. Being a mother of two was not easy. Especially if in the morning. **Every **morning, they would always say-

"PANCAKES/PAFFAKES!"

* * *

"Eeek! Mommy, that ojisan is scary~!" A toddler cried as she ran towards her mother.

"Don't look at him, Tanaka!" Another woman shouted as she put her hands over her son's eyes. "He's dangerous!"

_"I'm not an ojisan...!" _Oga thought angrily. He was only 31 for god's sake! But...Was that considered old? Nah. Not possible. The woman 'round the park were probably in their late 40's!

As he jogged around the hills of the park, he found a tall one with a flat surface. _"I'll run up that one..."_The man thought as he panted quietly.

Soon, he found himself at the top of the hill. A bit easier than he thought. He was just about to jog back to his house when suddenly a voice way too familiar came out.

"OI, SEWER RAT!" 'She' yelled out as she hit him on the head with her foot.

_"It couldn't be! It's-"_

_"_HILDA?!" Oga turned around to see the lolita dress, the heels, and of course, the parasol.

"The one and only." The blonde replied as she looked at him directly in the eye.

"So...How's life going for you? Wait..." She stopped him. "Don;t tell me you're in the worst time in your life right now?!"

"LIKE HELL!" He answered. "Just so you know, I've got a wife and 2 kids now!" He pointed to himself with his thumb. "AND I'M THE FATHER OF THAT FAMILY!"

"Hoh?" Hilda raised an eyebrow. "What're the names of these children?"

" Mikoto and Kotarou. Now leave me alone, Damn woman!"

"No. Moving on," The wet nurse brushed his remark off. "Who's the mother of these children?"

"..." The man remained silent.

"Tell me right now, scumbag." She glared at him. She knew who it was, and of course, it was-

"Aoi Kunieda"

Right on the mark.

"Oh..." Hilda mumbled. She had hoped it wasn't that woman, but there was no other person who could confess to the former demon of Ishiyama.

"H-How's Baby Beel?" Oga quickly changed the subject. The atmosphere had dramatically dropped when Hilda had sighed all of a sudden.

"Doing great!" The blonde cheered up at the mention of his name. "He is preparing to become the demon lord in 7 months! You should attend his celebration! The young master-...No, his majesty would be delighted if his father...came..."

Silence filled the room.

"*Cough*, Well, Oga about that time when me and his majesty were about to leave..." Hilda noticed how serious Oga looked at the mention of 'leave'.

"And what about it?" He asked silently. "No...Rather, instead of telling me why you left for 15 fuckin' years, tell me what you were saying before you went and left me!" He angrily shouted.

Hilda was silent for a minute. "...You damn fool. Did you not hear me?!" She lectured.

"It's not my fault the damn bird was too noisy!" He protested.

"I'm not gonna say it again!"

"JUST SAY IT FOR GOD;S SAKE!"

Before the wet nurse could reply, She began to fade. Her legs had disappeared.

"O-Oi! What the hell's happening?!" He shook Hilda by the shoulder rapidly.

"Ah...Shit. I can't leave his majesty for more than 10 minutes. Now I won't be able to visit you in person again as long as I live."

"Tell me before you go!" He yelled. "What...did you really say all those 15 years ago...?"

The blonde took one more look at the man before breathing a heavy sigh. "Fine. Do you really want to know that bad? It'll ruin your life, y'now."

She began to disappear slowly.

"Yes...! YES!"

She took a step closer, and whispered into his ear. "Wha-"

He was silenced as his lips locked together with hers.

"I'm telling you _once more_, I love you, you idiot. But...You've got a damn family with that Aoi Kunieda already so...I'll send you letters every month, Okay?!" She stared into his eyes again.

"Y-yeah. But...I've gotta promise I want you keep as well." He spoke as Hilda was almost invisible.

"Yeah?"

"Be my lover when I reach Hell?" He said. The only reason why, was because he had fallen in love with the wrong person. His fate was surely to be with Hilda in Hell though. No more next chances, he was going to make sure she accepted the fact that she would be his in the next life forever.

Hilda whispered something only Oga could hear as she disappeared. That was it. Hilda was gone. For the first time in Oga Tatsumi's life, he cried like a madman at the top of the hill.

Oga reached his home and headed up the stairs and up to his room without greeting his wife nor children.

He threw off all his clothes, put on his pajamas, and went to sleep.

"Oi, Oga~!" Aoi whined as she threw off the covers. "...Something really great must've happened to make you smile like that..." She took one last glance at Oga before leaving the room, so Oga could drift off into his slumber peacefully.

However, as he dreamed, he smiled even more, replaying the response Hilda gave him, over and over again.

_"Will do, Tatsumi."_

He couldn't wait 'till he could meet Hilda again in person...

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it doesn't make sense~! R&R minna! P.S, I'll revise and edit this from time to time~!**


End file.
